


The Olive Branch, The Mystery Drink, and Carpenters Christmas Songs

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Drama, F/M, Family, Friendship, Holidays, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-01
Updated: 2011-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-25 15:06:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He could still feel the waves of discomfort coming from her, though the mystery drinks calmed that some.  He also felt the steely determination not to be intimidated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Olive Branch, The Mystery Drink, and Carpenters Christmas Songs

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this last year when I decided, that in my fanon universe at least, they all had to just acknowledge the tension and move past it.

“I think I've changed my mind.” Erin said as he cut the engine.

“Seriously?” he looked at her.

“I don’t know if I want to do this. I'm nervous, David.” She took a deep breath, clutching the gift bag in her hands.

“I can tell…it’s cute.”

“You're not funny.”

“Sometimes I am.” Dave smiled. “This is gonna be awkward; there's no two ways about it. That’s why I bought a good amount of liquor. But it has to be done.”

“Why?”

“Erin…”

“I know, I know, I know.” She practically shouted. “I just hate being nervous, I hate being on the spot, I hate being the hated person in the room. No one in that room likes me and it bugs me to no end; I don’t even know why it does. I haven’t accomplished all I've accomplished, made such sacrifices, to be the damn hated person in the room.”

“What do you care what people think about you?” he asked.

“Not caring is all fine and dandy until the forced socialization part comes in. You care about them, and I understand that. I want to support you and be cordial for special occasions. I don’t want to be cut off from huge parts of your life, David.”

“We’ll ply you with liquor and put on Carole King.” Dave replied, giving her a soft kiss. “They’ll see another side of you alright. We’re gonna be fine tonight, I promise you. I love you, Erin.”

She did her best to put on a smile. Even Erin’s fake smile was impressive. She kissed him once more and then Dave got out of the car. He went around to the passenger side to open her door as he always did. She stepped out with a gift bag and three bottles of wine. Standing on the sidewalk for a few moments, Dave and Erin held hands.

“What's the code sentence?” he asked.

“I grab my phone and say ‘David, that’s Ted so we better wrap it up’.”

“Right. And we have to do ninety minutes before you can use it.”

“I know. Don’t let me drink too much. I can do that when I'm nervous.”

“I won't. And smile baby…you have a beautiful smile.”

Erin smiled again but her stomach was doing flip-flops. They started down the street to Derek Morgan’s house. Someone was standing on the porch; Emily Prentiss smiled when she saw Dave.

“Hey you! Penelope was starting to think you flaked…” she stopped cold when she recognized Erin. She looked down at their joined hands; oh my God. It was real now and like a punch in her already sore gut. “Um…good evening ma'am.”

“It’s Erin tonight, Agent Prentiss.”

“Hmm.”

“What are you doing out here in the cold?” Dave asked as they walked up the steps.

“I just needed some air. My stomach doesn’t feel right; I think it’s the fruitcake I ate with Jack earlier. What the hell was I thinking eating fruitcake?”

“Well, we’re gonna go in now.”

“I’ll be in soon.”

Dave nodded, opening the door. Everyone was into something and didn't notice them immediately. Penelope looked up first, rushing toward them.

“Merry Christmas, Rossi.”

“Right back at cha, kitten.”

She threw her arms around him, hugging and kissing him. Then she smiled at Erin.

“Merry Christmas ma'am.”

Erin handled being on the receiving end of Penelope Garcia hugs and kisses quite well.

“You can call me Erin, Penelope; that’s fine.”

“I’ll try. Come in and relax; as usual you're the last one.”

“Just saving the best for last.” Dave replied. “We bought liquor.”

They walked into the living room. Christmas music played softly and everyone stood around chatting. Erin wasn’t sure if it was all in her mind or if it was real but everyone stopped when they saw her. She held tighter to Dave’s hand, putting on her best smile. She smiled until her cheeks and jaw hurt.

“There is a woman here I didn’t get yet. Merry Christmas to me.”

Derek Morgan, looking fantastic in dark blue jeans and a long sleeved red shirt that Penelope stuck random Christmas tree stickers on, emerged from the crowd. He held up the mistletoe with one hand. The other hooked around Erin’s waist, pulled her away from Dave, and laid one on her. As she dropped the gift bag on the floor, Will wolf-whistled and Rossi clapped. When Derek finally let her go, Erin had a look on her face that crossed between ecstasy and bewilderment.

“Uh…” she reached down for her gift bag.

“You’ve rendered her speechless.” Penelope said giggling. “Holy Christmas kisses, Batman.”

“Welcome to the party.” Morgan said, wearing that killer grin. “I’ll take your coats.”

“I um…” Erin cleared her throat. “I appreciate the invitation. David and I brought a gift.”

“Thanks.” Morgan took the bag. He waited a moment and took their coats to the closet.

“We’re all family here.” Hotch said. “Eat, drink, and be merry.” He was the team leader. He knew he had to set the course for the evening. Everyone was uncomfortable; he knew they would be. But Morgan practically insisted, surely pushed by Garcia, that Rossi invite his lady friend. If he cared about her, and he seemed to, then she was family too.

There were always a few members of the clan that people didn’t care for. That didn’t mean that you couldn’t play nice for the holidays. Rossi didn’t want to make his friends squirm when they were supposed to be having a good time. But after a lot of thought about it, a lot of thought, Hotch insisted as well.

It was time for all of them to mend fences. No one was going anywhere, personally or professionally. This needed to be done. This was for Dave, Erin, and the whole family.

Emily came back into the house, bypassing the crowd and going into the kitchen. JJ, Penelope, and Jordan quickly followed. Erin figured they needed to have a powwow about her. That left her with the men of the BAU, a tech analyst, a former New Orleans cop, and a young brunette she didn’t know at all.

“Can I admit this is slightly uncomfortable?” she asked.

“Nope,” Morgan shook his head. “Slightly uncomfortable is not allowed.”

Erin smirked.

“Let’s get you a stiff drink. It'll shake that discomfort right off, I promise.”

“Where’s Jack?” Dave asked. “And Henry?”

“I really wanted to bring him but he’s with his mom’s family tonight.” Hotch replied. “Emily…” he stopped and took a deep breath. “I’ll have him tomorrow night and Christmas morning.” Hotch came closer to his old friend, lowering his voice. “Kudos on tonight; it was brave of the both of you.”

“It was about time.”

“What did you have to agree to for her to come?”

“You shame me, Aaron.” Dave feigned shock. “I was just my usual charming self.”

“Henry’s at home with his grandma.” Will replied. “I'm sure he's attempting to get all the ornaments he can reach off the tree. That’s been his favorite pastime for the past couple of weeks.”

“How old is he now?” Erin asked.

“21 months…he thinks he’s a big boy.”

“Yeah, they tend to at that age.” She smiled at Austin. “I'm sorry; I don’t think we’ve ever met.”

“I'm Austin.” She shook Erin’s hand. “Austin Purcell; I'm a friend of Spencer’s.”

“It’s nice to meet you.”

“Here you go, Erin.” Morgan handed her a glass of something.

“What is this?” she asked.

“The master never reveals his magic tricks. Just enjoy it.”

“Agent Morgan…”

“Just enjoy it. It’s a party.”

Erin took a deep breath. She brought the glass to her lips, sipped it, and smiled.

“Wow, this is delicious.”

“There isn’t a woman in the world Derek can't satisfy.” Reid said.

“Especially when he’s telling the story.” Hotch added.

Everyone looked at Morgan, looked at Erin, and laughed. She laughed too. It wasn’t because everyone else was. Erin laughed because it was funny.

***

“You owe me $50.” Emily said, drinking her ginger ale. “I want my money now, Jennifer Jareau.”

“Wasn’t it $100?” Penelope asked, stirring the potatoes. “I thought you went double or nothing for sheer improbability.”

“That’s right.” Emily pointed at Garcia. “$100 right now…give it up.”

“I'm stunned.” JJ replied. “I mean not that they're…biblical. We all suspected something after she let Hotch off with that slap on the wrist but…”

“We suspected before that.” Penelope said. She’d kinda known all along but that wasn’t the point. She kept her word to Dave and never told a soul. Even when Morgan came to her, sure it was Strauss, she kept her lips sealed. It was one of the hardest things Penelope had ever done. If there was one thing that needed to be discussed into the ground it was Dave Rossi and Erin Strauss.

“We knew for sure after she let Hotch off with that slap on the wrist.” Emily said. “And God knows what she risked keeping JJ in the BAU. Justice wasn’t asking. That doesn’t mean I'm in the mood to roll over and play friends.”

“Jordan, you have the funniest look on your face.” JJ said.

“Do you think she calls him Agent Rossi in bed?” Jordan asked.

“Oh my God! Penelope covered her mouth with one hand. She threw an oven mitt at Jordan with the other. “I did not need that image.”

“I bet she has a secret leather and dominatrix side.” Jordan went on. “Women in positions of power like her usually do.”

“$50 says she's all about the surrender.” Emily replied. “And that missionary is her position of choice.”

“That’s unfair.” JJ said. “You're a missionary!”

“I am not!” Emily wanted to be appalled but couldn’t make it. “You know that Hotch ends better on top. Why deny myself?”

“I never needed to know that.” Jordan covered her ears.

“You already knew that.” JJ nudged her. “Let’s get out there before someone thinks we’re in here poisoning the Section Chief’s dinner.”

“We’re gonna survive tonight, right?” Emily asked. “This is supposed to be good for us. We’ve been through enough.”

“I think her even coming here tonight is an extension of the olive branch.” Penelope said. “She had to know she was walking into a firing squad. Let’s try to treat her like Erin tonight. It’s the least we can do.”

“Penelope’s right.” JJ nodded. “She's done the least for us for so long…lets extend her the same courtesy tonight.”

Emily laughed so hard she snorted, which made everyone else laugh.

***

“Ta-da.” Penelope walked through the swinging door carrying a large chicken.

“Wow, Penelope.” Dave smiled. “That’s a beautiful bird.”

“The boy wanted to name him Herbert but I insisted we couldn't eat him after we named him.”

“Can I help with anything?” Erin asked. She was halfway through her second mystery drink, feeling happy all around the edges.

“Definitely.” Garcia smiled. “JJ is the official kitchen coordinator. Just go in and ask her.”

“Great.” She took another sip of the drink, handed it to Dave, and went into the kitchen. “Jennifer, is there anything I can help with?”

“Oh, um…” JJ handed her a platter. “This is the green bean casserole. Don’t sit it in front of Morgan.”

“Alright.”

She went out, placing the bowl in front of Hotch instead. She walked past Dave and he reached out for her. When he pulled her to him for a chaste but sweet kiss, Erin didn’t even object. Whatever Morgan put in that drink he’d be sure to thank him later. She pinched his chin before heading back into the kitchen.

Hotch gave him a raised eyebrow but Dave just smiled. They finished setting the table. JJ poured generous amounts of Moscato, water, and ginger ale for Emily. Once everyone was seated, Hotch remained standing.

“I’d like to propose a toast.” He said. “Family comes in all shapes, sizes, and varieties. You share with them, laugh with them, and sometimes have the overwhelming urge to strangle them. No matter what you love them and always have their back. We’re all blessed to be here for another Christmas dinner together. The year has been tough on all of us but we've been there for each other. Our strength, bonds, love, and character will continue to get us through. In good times and bad times, we’re always family.”

“Family.” They all said in unison, taking a drink.

“Good bread, good meat, good Lord lets eat.” Morgan said.

“My sentiments exactly.” Will replied.

“This all looks delicious, Penelope.” Erin said.

“I can't take all the credit, ma'am. We always do potluck. Like everything else, this doesn’t work without each member of the family.”

“Rossi always supplies the spirits.” Reid said, holding up his glass.

Erin smiled, finishing off her drink. One more probably wouldn’t hurt.

***

“Aaron, tell the Boca Raton story.” Dave said as dinner was winding down.

“Absolutely not.” Hotch shook his head.

“I don't know the Boca Raton story.” JJ said.

“Me neither.” Jordan and Penelope said in unison.

“It’s a true classic, ladies.” Morgan said.

“One that I'm not telling.” Hotch said. “Every year Dave tries to find some way to embarrass me. No, not this year.”

“It’s alright, Aaron.” Rossi said. “Morgan, tell the Boca Raton story.”

“I’ll get the lady another drink…” Morgan took Erin’s glass and stood from the table. “Then I’ll tell the Boca Raton story.”

“Morgan!” Hotch exclaimed.

“What? We’re all family here. Didn’t you say something earlier about laughing together?”

“I heard that.” Emily raised her hand, hardly able to suppress her laugh.

“I was not talking about everyone laughing at me.” Hotch said.

“If I can't embarrass you in front of those we care most for then I haven’t done my job.” Morgan replied.

Hotch smirked, his eyes quickly glancing at Erin Strauss. He definitely didn’t want her to hear the Boca Raton story. She’d been relatively quiet through most of dinner. He could still feel the waves of discomfort coming from her, though the mystery drinks calmed that some. He also felt the steely determination not to be intimidated. It could’ve been worse, he knew that for sure. He was proud of his team, his family; they really stepped up to the plate tonight.

“OK, I won't tell the Boca Raton story.” Morgan put Erin’s drink in front of her. “If you sing a song for us.”

“Oh yes!’ Emily clapped and laughed.

“What?’ Hotch glared at him.

“I think it’s a lovely idea.” Penelope said.

“I…I'm not singing a song.” Hotch said.

“OK, so we’re in Boca Raton in one of the hottest summers on record…”

“What do you want me to sing?”

“ _Merry Christmas Darling_.” Emily replied.

“Woman, that’s just cruel.” Morgan said, giving her a high five. “I think I love you. C’mon Hotch, everyone in this room knows you have a soft spot for Karen Carpenter.”

“I do not like The Carpenters.” Hotch replied through clenched teeth.

“Newest guest does a duet.” JJ said before she could stop herself.

Emily nearly fell out of her chair laughing. She leaned over to kiss her friend’s cheek. Then she looked at Erin.

“What?” Erin asked.

“Newest guest does a duet.” Dave repeated.

“What?” she looked at Dave and then everyone else. “Well Austin…”

“Was here last year.” The peppy brunette replied. “I'm sorry, Erin.”

“You want Aaron and I…”

“Do you know Karen Carpenter?” Penelope asked.

“Of course I do. What self-respecting AM listener from the 70s doesn’t know Karen Carpenter?” She took down half of the mystery drink. “I’ll do it…on one condition.”

“What?” Derek asked.

“I want to know what's in these amazing cocktails.”

“Deal, but I’ll whisper it to you and you can't tell anyone.”

“Then I'm in.”

Erin stood, smoothing out her red sweater. She’d gone a little more formal than everyone else. Wearing her comfortable clothes was something she did in comfortable situations, of which this was not. So she wore a black Ralph Lauren skirt, a red ribbed v-neck sweater, and black Via Spiga heels. Erin almost wore her hair up but Dave stopped her.

He told her to wear her hair down so she could be Erin tonight. She didn’t feel like listening to him. So he reminded her that when she was nervous or embarrassed, the tips of her ears turned red. There was no way anyone would see if her hair was down. He won the round.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Hotch asked. “You don’t have to do this.”

“Yes she does.” Derek, Emily, and Jordan all said.

“I'm positive.” Erin smiled. “Stop stalling, Agent…Aaron.”

“Yeah, get on with it.” Morgan grinned.

“You're liking this too much.” Hotch pointed at him.

“Yeah, I really am.”

“Well we’re getting ready to show you how it’s done. Erin, what's your range?”

“I'm an alto. Trust me, I've sang enough Carpenters songs in the shower to nail this.”

“OK.” Hotch stood from his chair and went to stand beside her. He cleared his throat. “We’ll start on my three count; one, two…wait.”

“What's wrong?”

“Do you want to sing the first verse and have me pick up the chorus?” He asked.

“No, not particularly.” She shook her head.

“OK, just thought I’d ask.”

“Sing, Aaron.”

“Yes ma'am. On my three count; one, two, three.”

 _Greeting cards have all been sent  
The Christmas rush is through  
But I still have one wish to make  
A special one for you  
Merry Christmas darling  
We’re apart that’s true  
But I can dream and in my dreams  
I'm Christmasin with you  
The holidays are joyful  
There’s always something new  
But everyday’s a holiday  
When I'm near to you  
The lights on my tree  
I wish you could see  
I wish it everyday  
The logs on the fire  
Fill me with desire  
To see you and to say_…

“OK, OK.” Hotch stopped singing.

“Wait, I just got filled with desire.” Morgan said. “What were you going to say?”

Everyone laughed and clapped for them. Erin actually bowed, and then she laughed.

“I don’t think I've sang in front of an audience since I was in the Academy.” She said.

“I lost $25 on that bet.” Dave said grinning. “Max Ryan said he could get you to sing and I didn’t believe him.”

“I bet he did, the bastard.” Erin laughed again.

“I don’t think I've ever heard you laugh.” JJ said.

“My job is rarely funny.” Erin replied, sitting down again. “It’s important but there aren’t many opportunities to laugh.”

“You're just not in the right place at the right time.” Penelope said. “Laughter is always the best medicine. Stop by my lair anytime; I’ll change that in a snap. I have these great viral videos of Kevin biffing it all over the place.”

“Biffing it?” Erin asked.

“I'm not as good on a skateboard as I used to be, ma'am.” Kevin explained.

“Ahh, I see. Derek, I believe you owe me a secret.”

Derek nodded, leaning to whisper in her ear.

“If you deceive me, I'm going to know.” Erin said.

“How?” he asked.

“Surely Penelope will be able to tell me.”

Some people around the table laughed. Erin listened as she was given all of the ingredients of one of her new favorite drinks.

“Are you serious?” she looked at him.

“Absolutely. It’s all about the measurements. You measure properly and voila…instant relaxation.”

“I just sang Karen Carpenter in a room full of people. This is something more than a relaxant.”

“No need to thank me. Finish that one; I’ll give you one for the road.”

“Thanks.”

Derek got up and walked past Rossi. He patted him on the shoulder. “You can thank me later. Merry Christmas, Dave.”

“Who wants dessert?” JJ asked. “Will made the most amazing peach cobbler.”

“Count me in.” Reid said.

“I need a smoke break.” Emily said. “Dinner was fantastic but my stomach needs to settle.”

“Em, do you think that’s wise?” Hotch asked.

“I'm OK. I didn’t even drink tonight. Its fine.” She began to rub his hand but stopped. Then she shook her head and rubbed again. Dave brought Erin Strauss, there was no way she wasn’t going to show Hotch a little affection. They didn’t need to be all over each other but affection wasn’t wrong.

“Just one.” Hotch replied.

“Yes sir.” She smiled, saluted him, and stood up. “Todd, you're with me.”

Jordan nodded, going into the living room for her sweater. Erin grabbed a cigarette from her purse.

“Do you mind if I join you?” she asked.

“I honestly just want…”

“Its fine, Emily, I just want an after dinner smoke. I wouldn’t subject you to awkward small talk.”

Emily nodded, walking to the door. Jordan met her there and Erin was right behind her. Out on Morgan’s porch, Emily lit a black cherry clove for herself and Jordan. Erin lit a Marlboro Mild a few feet away.

“You have a lovely singing voice.” Jordan said.

“Thank you. My mother thanks you too. She subjected me to the singing lessons I used to hate. I didn’t know Aaron was a Carpenters fan.”

Emily wanted to say there was a hell of a lot she didn’t know about Aaron Hotchner but kept her mouth shut. It was crazy enough that Dave brought her there tonight. It was hard to deny someone a relationship that seemed to bring them such joy. Still, it would take much more than dinner, dessert, and The Carpenters for Emily to forget what Erin Strauss tried to do to her. She wondered if Dave even knew about that; it was before his return to the BAU.

How would he feel if he did know? Was Erin even sorry for the way she behaved? She tried to bring down Gideon and Hotch; didn’t care about destroying Emily in the process. They were all expendable to her. To this day Emily didn’t know what Hotch did to assure that she remained in the BAU. They busted their asses out there in the real world while Erin sat in her Ivory Tower toying with people’s lives like a puppet master.

“Jordan, do you mind if I talk to Emily alone for a moment?” Erin asked.

 _Dammit_ , Emily thought, _I knew she’d pull this_. Good will toward men was about to fly out the window.

“Of course not.”

Jordan took one more puff on her clove before putting it out. She tried to give Emily a reassuring smile as she went back in the house.

“Where’s Emily?” Hotch asked. “Where’s Erin?”

“Erin asked to speak to Emily alone.” She replied.

“Holy crap, the sparks are gonna fly.” Morgan said.

“Would it be bad if we all…”

Before Penelope could get it out, most of them rushed over to the front window. Morgan knew it would be impossible to be seen behind the thick curtains. They knew it wasn’t exactly right but they couldn’t help themselves. This had been a long time coming.

“Emily…”

“Don’t.” she held up her hand. “I don’t think having this conversation is a good idea. You want to be Erin tonight, that’s fine, but believe me you're about to hear from Emily.”

“I expected nothing less.” Erin replied.

“What you tried to do to Hotch and Gideon was reprehensible. What you did to me was even more so. And when I wouldn’t bend to your will you decided it was alright to make my life a living hell. I’ve known people like you my whole life and I didn’t let them get me either. Are you going to tell me you’ve changed? That caring about Dave has made you see the error of your previous ways? Forgive me if I don’t want to hear it.”

“Making bad decisions doesn’t make you a bad person, Emily. I'm sure I'm not your favorite; I have no right to be and am not asking for that. I thought I was right about everything and everyone else was wrong. I thought Aaron Hotchner was reckless and soiling the name of the Bureau. I thought I could do it better.

“Then I went out there and realized I couldn’t. Do I like how the BAU handles every situation it’s in; absolutely not. But I cannot deny that he, and his team, gets the job done. At the end of the day, getting the job done is all any of us can do. I'm always going to be the bureaucrat and you're always going to be the superhero.

“We’ll never be friends but we do coexist. We may be like this again soon and I just want everyone to be comfortable. Just as I'm sure you’ve spent most of your life changing and evolving, I have as well. All I ask is that we do our best to respect each other and be able to stand in the same room if we have to. This isn’t about Quantico…but it’s just as important.”

“I wish you and Dave nothing but the best.” Emily said. “I mean that sincerely. Finding someone who can care about you, warts and all…I would never deny someone that. If you hurt him it will upset a lot of people. If you try to hurt us, it will upset him.

“You're in a much more precarious position than I am, Erin.” She wanted to ask her how it felt to know you could lose everything with one bad step but didn’t. Enough had been said. “We’ve been coexisting for this long; I think we can continue to do so.” She put her clove out. “Excuse me; I need to get back inside.”

They all rushed away from the window as Emily made her way back into the house. Erin stayed out a little longer, even after her cigarette was done. She took a few deep breaths and knew drink #4 wasn’t a good idea. It was time for a call from Ted. Back inside the house, she took the iPhone from her hip.

“David, Ted just called me. We should probably wrap this up.”

“We need to pick him up at the train station?” Dave asked.

“Yes.” She nodded.

“You're gonna miss peach cobbler.” Penelope said.

“We’d love some of that to go.” Dave replied.

“I’ll let JJ know.” She went into the kitchen, where Emily had already gone.

“I’ll get your coats.” Derek said, walking over to the closet.

“Morgan, where is your dog?” Rossi asked. “I knew something was missing.”

“Clooney’s with my neighbor. I didn’t think he would be able to handle the sheer volume of food and women in the room. He can be a handful.”

“I know a dog like that.” Erin replied, smiling at Dave. “I had a very lovely evening. Again, I appreciate the invitation.”

“Anytime.” Morgan handed Erin her wool swing coat. “I'm glad you came tonight.”

Penelope came out with a plastic bag and handed it to Dave. Then she hugged and kissed him.

“Have a great night. I'm glad you were here.”

“I'm glad we were too, Penelope. And next year I’ll get that Boca Raton story for you.”

Dave went around shaking hands and giving out hugs. Then he slipped into the kitchen. JJ and Emily were making plates of warm peach cobbler and vanilla ice cream.

“I came to say goodnight.” He said.

“Goodnight.” JJ came and gave him a hug. “Merry Christmas.”

He looked at Emily, who was leaning on the counter with her arms folded. As if they weren't already so similar, she and Hotch even had the same body language now.

“Are you pissed at me?”

“Absolutely not.” She came and hugged him. “I don’t have to like her but…”

“I know. And I appreciate it more than I can say. I know you two have had your differences. She and I have had our differences too. But I…”

“I know, Dave.” Emily nodded. “Merry Christmas; drive safely, OK?”

“Thanks.”

He went back out into the living room and took Erin’s hand. There was one more goodnight and then they were walking to the car.

“Did everyone hear the conversation or was that my imagination?” Erin asked.

“Everyone heard the conversation.” Dave replied.

“I knew they wouldn’t be able to resist when Jordan came back in alone. We were close but didn’t quite slip into full Lifetime Christmas movie mode.”

“What happened between you two, Erin? That seems like a bitter history to be so short. What happened between us, I clearly remember. But you and Emily…”

“You really don’t know?”

“No, I don’t.” he shook his head.

When they got to the car, Dave held the door for her. Then he went around to the driver’s side and got in.

“I made mistakes with Emily. I attempted to use her eagerness to be a member of the BAU to my advantage.” Erin said.

“You pulled a Strauss on her.” he said.

“The way you define it, yes. She has every right to hate me, there's nothing I can do about that. They probably all do for one reason or another. I can't change who I am or what I've done in the past. I did it for the Bureau…my whole damn life has been for the Bureau.”

“You can not make the same mistakes again.” Dave said. “Your life isn’t all about the Bureau anymore. There's a balance to be had and I think all of us are getting better about separating the game from the truth.”

“I'm working on all of it, David. I am constantly a work in progress. Everyone is and if they think they aren’t, they're fooling themselves.”

“Some of us need more work than others. And I'm not talking about you…I'm talking about me.”

“I've seen good changes in the both of us.” She replied.

“Me too. You were awesome tonight.”

“The drinks helped.” Erin smiled. “I'm gonna start calling that the Instant Relaxation. It’s going to be good for me.”

“Was the conversation with Emily a buzz kill?”

“I'm not sure. Get me home and out of these clothes; we’ll see.”

“You're a naughty girl.” He grinned. “But if you sit on Santa’s lap and repent I'm sure all will be forgiven.”

“I love you, David Rossi. I'm glad I did this tonight, no matter what.”

Dave nodded, starting the car. He was glad too. Things weren't going to warm up overnight. They might never warm up at all. So many things had happened, before his return and after, that created a rift between the Section Chief and the BAU.

But he was in love with her. Maybe it wasn’t supposed to happen but it had. He didn’t want to change what they had been through and what they were doing now. Dave was in love with every nook and cranny of Erin Strauss. He knew they’d have to deal with all of the past eventually. She wasn’t going anywhere, neither was the team, so now was the best time.

The family made it through the first rough holiday patch. There would probably be more to come. All Erin could do was keep coming, keep showing that she was more than the woman behind the big desk. As long as she did he would be by her side.

***


End file.
